Provide unifying guidance to the states participating in the Statewide Hypertension Program. Implement the NHLBI Plan for evaluation of the Statewide Hypertension Program. Perform an analysis of hypertension coordination activities across selected non-program and program state to evaluate the effect of the statewide program on state hypertension control organization. Analyze National trends in hypertension control during the period of the Statewide program.